Modified X-Wing
Manufacturer: Built by Karavin Concern in secrecy * Affiliation: Closed-Market | von Reinhardt", Jayne" * Model: Unknown * Production: Unique * Material: '''Quadanium, Starfighter Components * '''Classification: Starfighter * Length: 12.51 meters * Width: 3.9 meters * Height: 3.02 meters * Armament: Extreme - 2x Rapid Fire Laser Cannons - 2x Proton Torpedo Launchers - 1x 40mm High Velocity Autocannon (modular ammunition) - 4x KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missiles mounted on pylons under the lower S-foils - 1x Ion Cannon * Defenses: Moderate - Quadanium Armor Plating - Shield Generator - Electronic Countermeasures * Squadron Count: None: 1 * Maneuverability Rating: Moderate * Speed Rating: Moderate * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 * Starfighter Sensor Package * Starfighter Ion Engines * Starfighter Hyperdrive * Starfighter Repulsorlift Engine * Starfighter Maneuvering Thrusters * Starfighter Communications Package * Starfighter Life Support System * Starfighter Inertial Dampeners * Starfighter Shields * 40mm High Velocity Autocannon: The X-Wing has received the addition of a 40mm high velocity autocannon, mounted on the right side of the main fuselage, above the laser cannons and on the opposite side of the ion cannon * Interceptor Missiles: The lower S-Foils have been modified to include four launch tubes for KC-101 Interceptor Missiles * Advanced Cooling System: Due to the additional weapons, the starfighter had to be modified to include an advanced cooling system that is much more sophisticated than that of regular X-Wings. This system replaces the cannons regularly found on the tips of X-Wing S-Foils * Docking System: The fighter has been modified to allow it to dock with a corresponding freighter by using a specialized system of clamps, which allows it to be attached and carried underneath the Firebird, which has been specially modified for this purpose * Heavily Armed: The starfighter has received extensive modifications, its standard weapons complement being replaced by a plethora of armament that allows it to inflict significant damage * Quadanium Armor: This X-Wing has been armored with Quadanium plating, giving it increased survivability and resilience * Bucket of Bolts: Put together from parts coming from various different models of X-Wings, from the venerable T-65, to much more recent designs, this starfighter is a maintenance nightmare, requiring periodic and extensive repairs to keep it in functioning shape * Advanced Cooling System: The starfighter features a highly advanced cooling system which is mounted on the tips of the S-Foils, where the cannons would normally be. If this system is damaged, the fighter will quickly overheat and will be unable to use its weapons * Fly By Wire: At its owner's preference, the starfighter's fly-by-wire systems have been disabled and removed, being replaced with an interface which requires the manual operation of each individual directional thruster, making the starfighter much more difficult to control Cobbled together out of parts from a wide variety of different X-Wings, this particular starfighter's origin and story is almost impossible to trace, since most, if not all, of the original components have been replaced with spare parts or upgraded systems. Although heavily modified in its entirety, the most evident and extensive changes that were made, are to the starfighter's weapons, although its armor plating has also been replaced with Quadanium and it also features a set of two engines which are much more powerful than the original four. Of its original armament, it only retains the proton torpedo launchers, the four laser cannons being replaced with a pair of smaller ones attached flush to its fuselage. These laser cannons likely come from a TIE-series fighter and have a much higher rate of fire than regular ones. Additionally, the starfighter has also received the addition of a 40mm high velocity gauss autocannon, mounted on the right side of the fuselage, above the laser cannons. It can fire several different kinds of ammunition, from armor-piercing tungsten projectiles, to high-explosive shells, giving it the capability of inflicting significant amounts of damage to a target, whether ground, air or space-based. On the left side of the fuselage, opposite from the autocannon, an ion cannon has also been added, giving the starfighter the ability to disable, rather than destroy a target, should the pilot choose to do so. Finally, the starfighter's weapons complement has also received the addition of four pylons, two on each of the lower S-Foils, allowing it to be equipped with four KC-101 'Basilisk' interceptor missile tubes. In order to increase maneuverability, the starfighter's fly-by-wire systems have also been removed, receiving a set of modified controls in their stead, which allow & require that each thruster be manually controlled. This makes it much more agile, at the expense of being very difficult to fly. The addition of all of these new weapons and systems, required the installation of a much more powerful and sophisticated cooling system, which is mounted on the tips of the S-Foils, where the laser cannons would normally be located. This system is absolutely vital for the functioning of the starfighter and if damaged, it will cause it to overheat and lose its ability to use its weapons. Additionally, the starfighter requires periodic and extensive maintenance in order to remain functional, due to the exotic variety of modifications which it has received. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/modified-x-wing.130741/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Starfighters